Magical Princess
by Aredhel Lindelena
Summary: pg JUST TO BE SAFE... the title sux... but... Serena and the senshi go to Hogwarts...
1. We're off the see the Wizards! sung like...

Ok... my first Sailor Moon fic... I'm using the Japanese last names, cause I don't know if they even have english ones... but... I've never seen the real (Japanese) version of the show... I suffer with dubbing... so, I might include some japanese elements, but.. I dunno... if you know any important stuff about the japanese show, like nicknames or something, let me know please!!! oh... and, I'm using English personalities... or... I might end up making them totally OOC... ya never know...

  
  


Um... I don't know about the ages though... I'm having the inners be 15 and the outers are 17... Rini and Hotaru are 11 (yea, I know... Hotaru was a baby... but... uh... she aged... slightly... a lot.... well, she was gonna age eventually!! I just sped up the process)

  
  


This takes place after the scouts defeat the Dark Moon Circus... cause that's all I've seen... HOWEVER I did make Sailor Moon Eternal... so... of course... there will be some errors in her attacks... let me know... oh, and, all of the senshi are supers... even the outers... so, happy reading... I guess...

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Serena woke up to an incessant tapping on her window. Groggily, she opened her mouth.

  
  


"Five more minutes Luna. It's only," she looked at her clock, "6:00?!" Serena's eyes flew to the window, the source of the noise. He eyes widened as she spotted a large owl tapping on the window. "Uh... Luna?" she squeaked.

  
  


"What is it, Serena?" Luna mumbled. She followed Serena's gaze and started. "Well, open the window!"

  
  


"A-are you sure?"

  
  


Too tired to talk right now, Luna walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in and landed on Serena's bed. It dropped an envelope, which Serena swiftly opened.

  
  


_My Dear Princess Serenity,_

  
  


_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Term starts September 5th, and I hope you will be able to attend. Please send your response with the owl. A list of needed supplies is attached if by chance you choose to attend. I am eagerly awaiting your reply._

  
  


_Sincerely,_

  
  


_Albus Dumbledore._

  
  


"Dumbledore-san?!" Serena repeated, disbelieving. "I haven't seen him since..."

  
  


"The Silver Millennium," Luna finished. "He was your mother's most trusted advisor."

  
  


"Yes," Serena replied. "And he would have been mine as well, except for," she trailed off, not having to finish. As Luna was about to reply, the communicator went off.

  
  


"Serena? Are you there?" came Rei's voice.

  
  


"Ugh! Rei! What are you doing up this early!"

  
  


"I could have asked you the same thing," came the smug response.

  
  


"Stupid owl was tapping on my window," Serena grumbled.

  
  


"Same here," Rei revealed. "And everyone else got a letter too. Even the outers. Darien's going to teach! Maybe you should ask Rini. The only senshi I haven't heard from is Trista. But I'm sure she's going too!"

  
  


"Well, we can talk about this later. I'm going to sleep," Serena mumbled back.

  
  


"Oh no, Serena! We're holding a senshi meeting right now!"

  
  


"But Rei-"

  
  


"No buts, Meatball-Head! we're holding this meeting NOW!"

  
  


"I don't wanna!!"

  
  


"Darien will be there," Rei coaxed.

  
  


Serena instantly sat up. "I'll be at the temple in ten minutes!"

  
  


"Serena! You can't be ready in ten minutes!"

  
  


"Well, I'll be there!"

  
  


"See you then Hime," the connection died.

  
  


"Come on Luna, we've got a meeting to get too."

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Rei looked up as a figure approached the temple. Serena and Rini had gotten there ten minutes ago, so who could this be? The only person missing were...

  
  


"Puu!" Rini cried.

  
  


"Hello Small Lady. And hello to you too, Hime. I trust you all received your letters?"

  
  


"You knew about this?!" Lita asked.

  
  


"Indeed I did. I've been talking to Dumbledore-san all summer about it. You should feel very privileged. The only new students are usually first years, and you will all be entering your fifth and seventh year, with the exception of Small Lady and Hotaru."

  
  


Ami smiled. "I can't wait!"

  
  


"Only _you_ would be excited about school, Ami!" Mina scoffed.

  
  


"But, Trista, how will we get all these supplies?" Amara questioned.

  
  


"Well, we'd have to go shopping in London-"

  
  


"SHOPPING!!!" Mina and Serena cried in sync.

  
  


"I assume you've all replied in the affirmative?"

  
  


"Well, yeah," Serena replied. "Why wouldn't I? The school is run by my mother's most trusted advisor!"

  
  


"Well then," Trista replied, "we had better get going. Oh, and, Hime? Guess who else is there..." At Serena's blank look, she continued. "Snape-san."

  
  


"SNAPE?!!!! The only advisor missing is..." Serena trailed off, letting the others finish the sentence in their own minds. The last advisor had been the one who betrayed the Silver Millennium, and aided Beryl in her attack. He was the one she never wanted to see again. Never.

  
  


"So when do we leave?" Michelle asked Trista, breaking Serena out of her reverie.

  
  


"Tonight."

  
  


"Uh, Trista?" Rei cut in. "I hate to put a damper on all this, but, what do I tell Grandpa?"

  
  


"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Every one of you will have an explanation."

  
  


"Alright. Then lets go!" Serena cried. "Come on Rini, we've got some serious packing to do!"

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Serena looked at the assembled senshi. They looked so calm. In a matter of minutes, they would be shipped off to a school in another continent to learn magic from one of the few people who knew who they really were. It was so exciting! Sailor Pluto appeared in front of them.

  
  


"Are you all ready?" They nodded their heads. "Well then, let's do the Sailor Teleport."

  
  


"Mercury Crystal Power-"

  
  


"Mars Crystal Power-"

  
  


"Jupiter Crystal Power-"

  
  


"Venus Crystal Power-"

  
  


"Uranus Planet Power-"

  
  


"Neptune Planet Power-"

  
  


"Saturn Planet Power-"

  
  


"Moon Crisis Power-"

  
  


"Moon Eternal Power-"

  
  


"MAKE-UP!"

  
  


As the room exploded in colours of the senshi transforming, Darien and Pluto waited. When the lights died down, all of the Sailor Senshi were standing there.

  
  


"Well then," Pluto said, "let's go."

  
  


The senshi joined hands, and the world of Tokyo died away, to be replaced with another scene. The girls were standing in a small room, with a desk in the middle, cluttered with papers. To their left was a perch, with a beautiful phoenix perched atop. The senshi de-transformed, and the phoenix flew over to Serena and perched on her shoulder.

  
  


"He always loved you on the moon as well. Welcome, Serenity" came a voice from behind.

  
  


"DUMBLEDORE!!" Serena cried. She ran over and engulfed the older man in a hug. "I've missed you Dumbledore-san."

  
  


"And I you, princess."

  
  


Just then the door opened and another man walked in. His dark hair and crooked nose made him look a tad menacing. Nonetheless, when Serena saw him, she immediately smiled in recognition, until she heard Dumbledore's voice in her ear.

  
  


"He doesn't remember, princess."

  
  


Serena saddened and straightened up. The scouts all turned to Snape and bowed. He seemed slightly taken aback, as he had never met a Japanese person before. At his confused look, Trista smiled.

  
  


"It is Japanese tradition to bow to others." she clarified.

  
  


Snape simply nodded, his scowl returning. "I don't see why you can't send Hagrid out with them. I have important work to do!"

  
  


"Professor, consider it a personal favour."

  
  


"Fine," Snape grumbled. He turned to the girls. "I'm to take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. You had better have your lists. I won't be waiting forever for you to find them."

  
  


Rei simply smiled and produced the lists from her sub-space pocket. Lita laughed at the smug look on her face, and Mina giggled a bit. Snape's scowl only deepened.

  
  


"Well then, we had better be going."

  
  


"Professor Meiou, Professor Chiba? I would like to talk to you upon your return."

  
  


"Yes Professor," Trista smiled, knowing the talk would concern their princess.

  
  


"Why am I going if they are?" Snape again tried to get out of it.

  
  


"Because you might learn something," and that was all Dumbledore would say.

  
  


A few minutes later, the girls found themselves in the strangest shopping centre they had ever seen. There were shops lining the streets, all advertising the oddest things. Well, to them, anyways.

  
  


"Where do we go first?" Mina asked in awe. Her eyes were simply sparkling.

  
  


"To Gringotts, you stupid girl!" to himself he added, "I'll never understand why Dumbledore let such inexperienced children into their fifth year."

  
  


"We know magic perfectly well," Amara ground out. It was true, they had learned it all on the moon kingdom. But Snape didn't know that.

  
  


"Whatever. Let's get this done as fast as possible. I have pressing matters to attend to!" Amara took a step towards Snape, but stopped from Serena's hand on her arm. Snape wasn't aware how close he came to pain. Brutal and terrible pain.

  
  


"We're here." he said as they reached the giant building. Serena looked up in awe.

  
  


"Uh... we don't have accounts. Do they do exchanges?" Mina asked tentatively.

  
  


"We all have accounts here. And you all have your keys." Trista flashed her transformation pen behind Snape's back. As the senshi watched, she twisted the small globe on top once around, and gently pulled it out, showing a key. The others nodded in understanding. Serena, Darien and Rini, however didn't know what to do, as they didn't have transformation pens. "Darien, I have your key right here," she fished a key out of her pocket, encrusted with a small rose made of rubies near the top. "And you, Hime, have a... special lock." Serena nodded, knowing that Trista would explain later.

  
  


"Well don't just stand there! Hurry up!" Snape snapped from the top of the steps. The group followed hurriedly after. As they walked up to the front, all eyes turned to them. Snape didn't seem to notice, however, and just kept walking. Trista was the one to address the goblin staring down at them.

  
  


"We wish to make a withdrawal, from vaults 001 and 002."

  
  


The goblin looked astonished. "I trust you have the keys?" he asked, and if Snape didn't know better, he would have sworn he heard a hint of awe in his voice. Trista merely nodded. And then the goblin said something that Snape had never heard before. They always told you which goblin to follow, and went back to their front desk duties, but this one was different. "Follow me then."

  
  


Snape's surprise didn't end there. The goblin didn't take them to the vaults, but to the head goblin's office. They were rushed in by his secretary, after she heard the news. The head goblin turned to face them.

  
  


"What is it?" he asked the goblin standing in front of the group.

  
  


"They wish to make a withdrawal-"

  
  


"So?!!"

  
  


The goblin gulped slightly before continuing. "-from vaults 001 and 002."

  
  


The head goblin's eyes grew wide with shock. He scanned the girls in front of him, and his eyes rested on Serena and Darien. "So you've finally come, then, have you?" he almost whispered. "Well then, we had better get to your vaults."

  
  


Snape's head was reeling. Not only had the front desk goblin taken them directly to the goblin holding the highest position in Gringotts, but the head goblin was _personally_ taking them to their vaults. And what was so special about them that this should happen? What failed to pass through his mind, however, was that these people seemed to have the first two vaults of Gringotts! Had he thought of this, he would have remembered why Gringotts was founded in the first place: to guard the treasuries of all nine planets, and the greatest kingdom of them all: the Moon Kingdom.

  
  


"We're here," the goblin said, as the cart came to a jolting stop. The goblin stepped out of the cart first, and actually offered his hand to help the girls out! They reached the two doors right beside each other, and the goblin stood in front of 001 first. He ran his finger along the door, creating an intricate pattern in the dust. After he took his finger off, clicking sounds were heard from behind the door. Instead of unlocking, however, a small keyhole appeared a few second later.

  
  


Darien produced his key, and the goblin let him open the lock. Again, this was odd, as a Gringotts goblin _always_ unlocked the doors. The door swung open to reveal mounds upon mounds of wealth. There were rubies, emeralds, pearls, diamonds, and every other precious stone anyone could imagine. And then there was the money. Great puddles of knuts, piles of sickles, and mountains of galleons. This guy was **_RICH_**. He stepped in, with the little pink haired girl following him, looking around in awe.

  
  


"Darien, you're loaded!"

  
  


Darien smiled at his future daughter. He picked up a few coins and gave them to Rini. "Here you go. You can get yourself an ice cream when we're done."

  
  


"YAY!!!" Rini flashed a huge smile and bounced out to see her future mom. "Hey Serena, when do I get to see _your_ money?" she asked innocently.

  
  


Serena looked fondly at the girl in front of her, whom she sometimes considered a brat. How could she have such an innocent face? "As soon as Darien's done, Rini."

  
  


Darien walked out of the vault, and the goblin made sure to lock it up again. Then he turned to the other vault. "Vault 002," he whispered to himself. "And I get to be here when it's opened." He snapped out of his reverie and turned to Trista. "After I activate the unlocking mechanism, it goes from farthest to closest."

  
  


Trista nodded. "I know. Please, go on."

  
  


The goblin turned to the door and took a deep breath. He traced another intricate pattern, much like the one on Darien's door. After the dust had resettled, and a few seconds had passed, clicking could be heard. A large key hole appeared.

  
  


Snape eyed the keyhole in disbelief. "Where would anyone carry a key that large?"

  
  


Trista just smiled, and the Time Key appeared in her hands. Snape stared in shock. "Here," she said sweetly. She put the key in the lock, and turned it once around clockwise, then once around counter-clockwise, and once more clockwise. As more clicking was heard, Snape expected the door to swing open, but another keyhole only appeared.

  
  


"Amara," Trista said to the senshi. Amara walked up and slid her key out of her transformation pen. She put it in the lock, and knew how to open the door. Twice clockwise, once counter, thrice clockwise again. Another keyhole appeared.

  
  


"Michelle," Amara told them. Michelle came up, slid out her key, and put it in the lock. Like Amara, she remembered how to open it. Thrice clockwise, twice counter, and once clockwise again. Another keyhole formed just below hers.

  
  


"Hotaru," she called out. And so it went on, each scout went up in turn, and slide her key into the lock, turning it a set number of times, allowing another keyhole to form, and then called out the name of the next senshi, from farthest from the sun, to closest. Snape was growing continually more impatient. Finally, Ami had finished.

  
  


Ami stepped back, "Serena," she said to the small blonde at her side. "You know what to do."

  
  


Serena nodded and stepped up to the lock, blocking the small hole from Snape's view. For hers was not a keyhole, it was a small indent, an exact outline to her locket. She took it out of her sub-space pocket, and placed it gently in the lock. A small hairline crack appeared around the locket. She turned it nine times clockwise, once for each kingdom in the Silver Millennium, and once counterclockwise, for the only planet that wasn't: Earth.

  
  


A loud click resounded through the corridor. And the door swung open. Snape only glared when he saw what was inside.

  
  


"All that work for an empty vault?!" he boomed.

  
  


"Not quite," Trista smirked and walked inside. "Take a closer look." Lining the walls, were four doors on each side, and a double door at the far end.

  
  


"Oh, even better," Snape sneered. "More locks."

  
  


Each door was made of magically reinforced double panelled glass. Each door was incrusted with the symbol of one of the planets: Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus on one side, and Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto on the other. On the back door was an upturned crescent moon.

  
  


Between the glass on each door was something unique to the princess' power source.

  
  


Mars was fire. Mercury's door had tiny bubbles floating around. Jupiter's swirled with lightning. And tiny hearts floated around the door for Venus. Inside the glass on Saturn's door was a dark cloud. Neptune's was full of water. Uranus was earth, always shifting places. And Pluto's was clocks and watches, which would stop every now and then, as if time had frozen, or go back, as if time had turned back. 

  
  


But the door on the back was the most interesting. A pair of pure white wings adorned the lock in the middle. The crescent moon was bright yellow, and sparkled in the light. Between the glass were tiny moons, tears, feathers, and a bright light, all interconnected and calm. It seemed peaceful, and, above all, pure.

  
  


Snape just gaped at the door, all earlier comments forgotten. The girls each went to stand in front of their respective doors, with the exception of Trista and Serena. Trista walked up to the door at the back and once again slid her time key into place. She turned it about forty-five degrees clockwise, and pulled it out again. As Snape watched, the shape of the lock shifted.

  
  


He turned his gaze to Serena. "What are you standing there for, girl?! Get to your vault! I don't have all day!"

  
  


Serena walked up behind Trista, who left to go to the vault for Pluto. Snape gasped. This vault, adorned in splendour and beauty, belonged to her, the meekest of them all. The one who had tripped and fell about ten times on the way to Gringotts? She was the one this door was made to be opened by? Snape just shook his head.

  
  


Serena walked up to the vault, again shielding the small hole from view, and watched as it warped into a small shape: her locket, just like the first. She held it out and placed it in the hole. Then she waited. After the rest of the senshi had opened their locks, hers began to work. It was slow and quiet at first, but then the clicks became faster, and louder. After a few minutes, the locket fell out into her hands, and the doors swung open.

  
  


Snape wasn't the only one who gaped this time. Serena almost fainted. In front of her was enough wealth to make Darien's vault look empty! Mounds of money and jewels surrounded her, but she was drawn to the middle of the room. A simple wooden table sat in the centre of the room, with a small package on it. Serena walked over, not tripping once. She reached the table, and slowly picked up the letter.

  
  


_My sweet daughter,_

  
  


_So you're going to Hogwarts? You have no idea how proud I am of you, my dear. I have watched your trials and battles, and I could not hope for any greater a child. But a new peril awaits you at the castle. There is one who would wish you destroyed, and many others that you might form bonds with. You must be careful, and protect the others. Do not make judgements, for those who seem to be enemies could be great allies, and those who seem to be allies, could destroy you. Have faith in those around you. Give everyone my love._

  
  


_Love always,_

_your mother,_

_Queen Selenity_.

  
  


A small tear made its way down Serena's cheek. She put the envelope down and turned her attention towards the package. It wasn't large, and was immaculately wrapped. She took off the paper, and found a small velvet box. Upon opening it, she gasped. A silver-gold necklace lay inside, with a crescent moon hanging down. Serena recognised the necklace as the one her mother used to wear, signifying her position as Lunarian royalty: as the High Queen of the Silver Millennium. Serena gently lifted it out of the box, and put it on. Next, she turned her attention to getting some money.

  
  


After she filled her purse, Serena made her way toward the doors. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a large package leaning against the wall. She walked over to it and picked it up. Looking at the shape, she realized it was obviously a broom, and, if the rest of her vault's contents were any indication, a good one at that.

  
  


She grabbed her letter and brought it and the broom out with her and was greeted by the other senshi. They all seemed to have brooms, and they all recognised her necklace immediately. Holding the envelope up, she simply said, "Mom sends her love."

  
  


Understanding dawned on their faces as they made their way out of the vault. Snape still sat in the cart, a large scowl on his face. "Hurry up!" he snapped. "We have a lot of places to go!" Spying Serena's necklace, he made a very un-Snape-ish comment. "Nice necklace."

  
  


Serena smiled and hid it under her shirt. The girls piled into the cart along with Darien and the goblin, and they were off towards Diagon Alley.

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


the day wore on slowly. By the time they were ready to get their wands, Snape had managed to piss off most of the senshi. Only Trista remained calm. But, before anyone managed to introduce Snape's face to their fists, Serena would stop them. Snape gradually caught on to how much they respected the small girl in front of them. She was their leader, but why, he could only guess.

  
  


They slowed down as they came up in front of Ollivander's. The girls looked at each other. This was the last stop, and then they would be rid of Snape. He may have been Selenity's advisor, but he was really grating on their nerves. Trista and Darien stayed to the back o the group, as they had already collected their wands earlier. The first to be served was Serena.

  
  


Mr Ollivander came out and eyes the girls. "So, you must be the new transfer students. Well, come here child," he said to Serena. "Which is your wand arm? Right? Alright then." The standard procedure occurred, and Serena's measurements were taken. After a few minutes, Ollivander took a wand from the shelf.

  
  


"Here, try this." Serena took the wand and waved it. Water poured over Snape's head. "Nope, not that one. Try this." Ollivander said, giving her another wand. No sooner had she gripped it than he snatched it back again.

  
  


And so it went on, until Serena had tried _every_ wand in the store. Ollivander sighed. "I'm out of ideas, child. It seems I just don't have the wand for you. I don't know what it is about you, but the wands are refusing you."

  
  


Snape was aghast. "Dumbledore allowed a muggle to come to the school! That man is truly insane! A muggle! At Hogwarts! You had better leave, you stupid girl!" he snapped at Serena.

  
  


And that did it. Trista broke. "Don't EVER insult her in front of me again." she ground out. The rest of the senshi were ready to pounce. Amara was the first to move. She lunged at the man in front of her. When her fist came mere inches from his face, a voice rang out.

  
  


"STOP IT!"

  
  


Snape opened his eyes, and looked into the knuckles of Amara. She had stopped, and only just in time.

  
  


"Amara! Stop it! All of you just stop it!" Serena cried. "There will be NO more of this, do you hear me? No more! I don't want you guys to hurt someone because of me."

  
  


Snape looked at her. "Why do you care? I insulted you, and yet they are the ones who would hurt me. Not only that, but you are the one who stops them!"

  
  


Just as she was about to reply, Ollivander came out of the back room. When he had seen Trista, he remembered what wand she had taken, and decided that he just might have a wand for these new girls. He eyed them all, and began to divvy out the boxes.

  
  


"Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and," he paused at Serena and Rini. "Moon."

  
  


Ami opened hers first. The wood was a light blue colour, and the symbol of Mercury was emblazoned on the handle.

  
  


"Nine inches, Mercurian cedar, and bubbles from the largest lake on Mercury, as blown by the princess." Ami gasped. The bubbles in this wand were blown by _her_. She waved the wand, and was rewarded when a spray of tiny bubbles appeared.

  
  


Mina went next. The wood was a deep orange, and held the symbol of Venus.

  
  


"Twelve inches, Venusian mahogany, with a kiss from the princess." Like Ami, Mina realized that the core of this wand was from her. She swished it through the air and created a line of shining hearts.

  
  


Next was Rei. Her wand was a deep red colour, and the symbol of Mars was evident.

  
  


"Eight inches, Martian redwood, with a fire started by the princess." Rei smiled, guessing that she was said princess. She waved the wand, and a line of fire came out, nearly singing off Snape's hair, but looking enough like an accident to get away with it. Rei smirked. She liked this wand.

  
  


Lita opened her box to find a deep green wand with Jupiter's symbol on the handle.

  
  


"Thirteen inches, Jupiterian oak, with a bolt of lightning from the storm, captured by the Princess herself." Lita waved the wand and a bolt of lightning issued from the wand in her grasp.

  
  


Hotaru opened her wand, already expecting what lay there. A deep lavender wand with the symbol of Saturn.

  
  


"Ten inches, Saturnian pine, and a drop of life energy from the princess." Hotaru smiled ironically. Life energy given by the senshi of death. She waved the wand a dark cloud spilled out.

  
  


Amara opened the box in her hands. She looked down upon a dark blue wand, with the symbol of Uranus.

  
  


"A bit of a change, this one. Fourteen inches, with the earth from an earthquake on Uranus, but made from Neptunian sycamore." Amara waved her wand, and the ground shifted beneath them. Snape fell on his butt.

  
  


Michelle was the next to open her wand. A deep aqua wand lay in its box, with the symbol of Neptune encrusted in the handle.

  
  


"Ah, this one is interesting. Fourteen inches, with the water of Neptune, but made of _Uranasian_ sycamore." Michelle smiled. She already knew that this wand was made for her, and it was connected to Amara. She had been watching the other senshi, and knew what would happen when she waved her wand, so she angled her body, but not too much that it was obvious, and when the water she expected came out, she swore it was an accident. Snape was soaked.

  
  


Serena and Rini opened their wands at the same time. Two pure white wands lay in their boxes.

  
  


"These two are identical. Eleven inches, Lunarian birch, with the wing of an angel, and a tear from the princess, the most pure things in the universe." Serena and Rini looked at each other. They lifted their wands out together, and waved them. As their wands cut through the air, a stream of gold and silver sparks flew around the room, and their clothes shimmered and changed. Standing before everyone was Neo-Queen Serenity, and her daughter, Neo-Princess Serenity.

  
  


Snape's mouth opened and closed, unable to make a noise.


	2. Spoiled Much!

Otay... I hope you liked the last chapter... my sister was really keen on me writing it... so... yea... and, here's the next one!! Happy reading!!

  
  


Uh... as of now... all the scouts are fluent in English...

  
  


I've switched to Japanese names for my own personal reasons... so... yea...

  
  


Oh, and, a simple warning... well, two... Snape is REALLY out of character when it comes to Usagi and maybe a bit with the other scouts... and this *****-_IS_-***** (note the emphasis on is) a Usagi Mamoru fic... *****-_NO_-***** compromise (note the emphasis on no)!!! I really *****-_DON'T_-***** care (note the emphasis on don't) how many people think the pairing sucks, I *****-_LIKE_-***** it (note the emphasis on like)!!!! so, if you have a really big problem with that, you can stop reading this... simple as that...

  
  


Silver Moon Goddess: uhhh.... .:thoughtful look:. I might have done it subconsciously... cause, I did read your story, and I liked the ideas... so... who knows... probably my brains own spin on the ideas... it's very possible... and... uh... you have a couple reviews from me, as proof that I did read it... so... uh... my sis thinks you should read them... they're.... interesting..... so, do you want me to give you credit for the ideas?? Cause it's really no problem... watch, I'll do it right now!!

  
  


^*^--**_ATTENTION!!!_**--^*^

  
  


some of the ideas in this story are my brains own twist on ideas written in a story by Silver Moon Goddess!! I did not think them up myself!! Juss lettin you know...

  
  


I realize there are plot holes. But... uh... just go with the flow, k?

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Snape looked around the room. Not only had Usagi and Chibi-Usa changed, but he was also faced with the rest of the planetary princesses, and a prince.

  
  


"Prince Endymion," Ollivander breathed. "Or should I say, King? And Queen Serenity." Ollivander bowed gracefully. "I am honoured."

  
  


The girls came up behind Usagi, completely forgetting Snape. "So, her wand, was made for her?"

  
  


Ollivander nodded. "As yours were for you."

  
  


Usagi looked at Ollivander. "But, Chibi-Usa's-" she was cut off as Ollivander stood and whispered something in her ear.

  
  


If Snape had heard what Ollivander had told Serenity, he would have blown a fuse.

  
  


"Three wands were made for the Royal family of the Moon. One for the Queen, one for her daughter, and one," Ollivander paused, letting it all sink in, "for her first born daughter."

  
  


Usagi gasped. "But, how do you-?" She trailed off, deciding it didn't matter. She'd seen stranger. What she wanted to know was how she could get out of this dress. People were starting to stare through the window.

  
  


"Umm, could we get out of these dresses? People are starting to stare."

  
  


Ollivander nodded "yes, yes, of course." With a wave of his wand, all was as it had been. All but one slight detail.

  
  


"Your Highness," came a voice from behind them. The girls turned around, to find Snape bowed on one knee. Their mouths fell open, but shut just as quickly when they realized his memories had been restored.

  
  


"Severus," she smiled. "Arise, Severus, you have no need to bow. For what is a queen without a kingdom?" her voice held mirth.

  
  


"Ah, but the kingdom will come in due time, Serenity." Setsuna reminded her. "And we will all be there to witness it's creation. But until then, we have a school to attend!"

  
  


Snape looked at them all. "Dumbledore knew, didn't he?" At the nods he received, he continued. "And that's why he sent me with you?" More nods.

  
  


Ollivander looked towards Mamoru. "And how's that wand working for you?"

  
  


Mamoru smiled. "Just fine."

  
  


Chibi-Usa, being forever curious, asked, "what was his like?"

  
  


Ollivander smiled at the small girl from the future. "Fourteen inches, wood from a mallorn tree, and the petals from a Lunarian rose." Ollivander smiled as he saw the look of surprise on Usagi's face. "Yes, my Queen, it was you who gave him such a special gift."

  
  


Usagi smiled and walked over to her soul-mate. Snape was the one to bring reality crashing down on them.

  
  


"You do realize that many of the staff members will do more than frown upon a teacher-student relationship?" He shut up promptly at the glares he was receiving.

  
  


"You dare try and break up the king and queen?!" Haruka glared menacingly, death in her voice.

  
  


Snape cowered away from the tall girl in front of him. "I was merely alerting them to the situation. Might I suggest that you come up with a clever scheme?"

  
  


Ollivander blinked. Snape was being nice? Of course, this _was_ his princess. But still... he would forever remember seeing Snape cower away from the girl. Ollivander chuckled, too soft for anyone to hear him.

  
  


Setsuna just smiled. "Don't worry, we'll figure it out, though I wouldn't normally suggest breaking the rules, even if it is for the sake of the King and Queen."

  
  


Usagi sighed. "Whatever. Well, I guess we better get back to the school and see Dumbledore-san. Bye Ollivander-san!" she called out cheerily as they left the store.

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Harry looked across the platform eagerly. Scanning the crowd for the familiar figures of his two best friends, he was rewarded when he spied a brilliant flash of red hair.

  
  


"RON!" he called out. Ron looked over and started running. Hermione had heard the familiar voice and made her way over as well.

  
  


"Harry!" she cried, engulfing the boy in a hug. "It's so good to see you again, and I see you've managed to survive another summer with the Dursleys."

  
  


"Just barely." Harry responded. "It was touch and go for a while there." Hermione giggled as Ron reached them.

  
  


"Hey! How've you been Harry?" he asked.

  
  


"Horrible. The Dursleys are still as bad as ever." Harry sighed. "I hope we have a better year. It's been horrible not being able to talk to you guys."

  
  


"Yea, I know," Ron sympathised. "Hey, by the way, I never got to thank you for the new dress robe."

  
  


Harry beamed. "Glad you like it. Anything must be better than the one you had last year. How are Fred and George doing?"

  
  


"Thanks to you they've been pulling pranks all summer!" Ron told him, feigning anger. "But, I do have some good news. I overheard my dad talking about it." Ron leaned into Hermione and Harry, as if the next words were top secret. He continued in a whisper. "Word is, we get some new transfer students from Japan. And their having a start of term ball just for them!"

  
  


Hermione gasped. "They must be important if they get a ball!"

  
  


"That's the thing," Ron replied, "Dad doesn't know what's going on. Apparently their not even pure-bloods. They were just regular muggles before they came here! Well, at least, that's what my Dad thought. But there's definitely something up with them."

  
  


"Well, maybe they'll take the train. Then we can meet them," Harry supplied.

  
  


"I hope," Ron muttered, forever the typical teenage boy. "Cause they're our age." Hermione scowled, and Harry laughed. They boarded the train together and sat in their usual compartment. Soon after, the compartment opened and a slight blonde girl bounced in, presumably one of the new transfer students.

  
  


"Hi! I'm Usagi!" she gushed. "I'm new here, as I'm sure you've probably guessed." she smiled a genuine smile. "My friends are in the next compartment and it was getting crowded. Do you mind if I stay in here for a bit?" 

  
  


Harry nodded. "Sure. I'm Harry by the way, and this is Ron, and that's Hermione."

  
  


"Hey,"

  
  


"Nice to meet you."

  
  


Usagi smiled and looked at Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived. She remembered Setsuna telling them all about just why he was famous. About how his family was killed by a dark wizard who killed anyone he wanted. Setsuna never said his name, but Usagi knew he was evil. *_poor Harry_* she thought to herself. *_he has no idea where he really comes from. _When_ he really comes from_*

  
  


Usagi smiled. "So, what's it like at Hogwarts?"

  
  


"Wonderful"

  
  


"Perfect"

  
  


"Dangerous"

  
  


Usagi blinked. The three responses had come at once, but Harry's intrigued her the most. "Dangerous?"

  
  


Harry blushed. "Well, only if you're me, I suppose. He's always after me."

  
  


"He?"

  
  


Harry didn't know if he should say the name. He figured everyone knew, but he said it anyway. "Voldemort." Fully expecting a cringe, Harry was surprised at Usagi's reaction.

  
  


Anger flared up in Usagi's eyes. She could feel her blood begin to boil. *_how dare he. How DARE he! I don't know how he managed to get out of the Nega-verse, but if Queen Beryl did it, then I suppose he could too. That baka! He betrays my mother and my kingdom, and now I'm going to a school where he makes a point of hunting down Harry Potter! HARRY POTTER, of all people!*_ Usagi forced down her temper, and forced herself to look at the three in front of her. "Of course. I should have known. It's the blonde," she motioned towards her hair. "Well, I better get back to my friends." She hurried to leave, and in the process bumped into another figure entering the compartment.

  
  


"Well, well, well, if it isn't a new addition to the Potter fan club." came the sneering voice. Usagi looked up and gasped at the familiar face.

  
  


Draco was taken aback. This girl was beautiful. *_must be one of the transfer students dad was telling me about.*_ he held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy. You don't want to hang around with Potty and his Weasel. Won't want to make friends with the wrong sorts, would you?"

  
  


Usagi's eyes narrowed. "Harry PottER is one of the bravest people in history, Malfoy," she spat the name with contempt. "And he's done more than anyone could say for you."

  
  


Draco started. "You want to say that again? Who do you think you are?"

  
  


"HIME!" came another voice. "There you are!"

  
  


Draco spun around to confront this new person, and shrank back.

  
  


"Haruka!" Usagi cried happily.

  
  


"He bugging you?" she eyed Malfoy.

  
  


Usagi glared at Malfoy. "He was just leaving."

  
  


Taking his cue, Malfoy sped away from the compartment. Haruka turned to her princess.

  
  


"We've been looking all over for you! We've been up and down the train and you're in the next compartment?!" Usagi blushed. "Come on, Hime, we've all gotta talk for a bit."

  
  


"Hime?" Hermione asked.

  
  


Usagi turned to face her. "Oh, it's Japanese." she explained.

  
  


"I know," came the reply. "I learned a bit over the summer, we just went to Japan."

  
  


Usagi cast a worried glance at Haruka. "Come on, Hermione. I think you should meet some of my friends." Usagi said quickly, before she could blab to Harry and Ron. Usagi rushed over and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her out of the compartment, followed by Haruka.

  
  


Harry and Ron were left to blink after them.

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


Rei looked at the doors as they slid open, and in walked Usagi and another girl, followed by Haruka. "Uh, Usagi, we kinda needed to have a personal chat," she motioned towards Hermione.

  
  


"She know's Japanese."

  
  


"And that's significant, how?"

  
  


"Haruka called me Hime."

  
  


"WHAT?!!" Makoto exclaimed. "Way to be, Haruka!"

  
  


Haruka just glared.

  
  


"Calm down everyone!" Usagi shouted at the chaotic compartment. "We just need to give a brief synopsis of it all."

  
  


"Did you just say synopsis?" Minako asked, going completely off topic.

  
  


"She just said synopsis!" Hotaru confirmed.

  
  


"Wow, meatball-head! You're using big words and everything! Careful, your brain might shut down from the strain!" came the voice of Chibi-Usa.

  
  


"Shut up Chibi-Usa!" Usagi scowled. "Now, don't we have something more important to talk about?" She motioned to the girl at her side.

  
  


Ami came up. "Well, to put it simply, Usagi is the reincarnation of the last moon princess, and she's trying to keep it a secret."

  
  


Hermione nodded, putting it all together in her head. "So that's why they're having a ball for you!" she exclaimed.

  
  


The others just nodded. "But DON'T tell anyone!" Haruka warned.

  
  


"Please," Usagi begged. "We really need to keep it a secret, especially with Voldemort going around all the time. Speaking of which," Usagi turned to face the scouts. "Voldy's here!"

  
  


The scouts just gaped. Haruka started to crack her knuckles. Michiru just clenched her fists. Makoto looked at Ami and they both held the same angry glare. Hotaru and Minako started to pace, and Rei went straight to Usagi.

  
  


"Are you ok, Usagi?"

  
  


"Yea, but guess who else is here."

  
  


"Who?" Haruka ground out, ready to pummel anyone into oblivion at present moment.

  
  


Usagi smirked. "Draco Malfoy." All activity stopped, and every head turned to Usagi. The girl just giggled.

  
  


"You know Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

  
  


"I know a lot of people," Usagi answered cryptically. "And that's all you need to know."

  
  


"Well, I just have one more question," Hermione told Usagi.

  
  


"Ask away," she answered.

  
  


To the surprise of all, Hermione bowed. "May I call you Hime?"

  
  


Usagi gaped. "Uh... you don't need to bow, Hermione."

  
  


Hermione stood up. "Yes I do. As the heir to the moon kingdom, you are the single most powerful and important person in the universe!"

  
  


"Really, it's not that much-"

  
  


"Yes it is!"

  
  


"Ok," Minako cut in. "This argument could go on all day, but we'll be arriving soon, so, let's just make a compromise. Hermione can call you Hime, if she promises not to make a big deal about it, and to not tell ANYONE."

  
  


"Deal."

  
  


"Deal."

  
  


"Good then, we had better change into our robes, we'll be there soon." Ami told them all. Hermione left the compartment, and the girls got ready for their new home for the next ten months.

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


After the sorting ceremony finished, Dumbledore stood up.

  
  


"I am afraid, children, that our meal will be postponed for a bit longer, as we have some new transfer students that need sorting."

  
  


Immediately the Great Hall filled with whispers. Hogwarts hadn't had transfers in years! The whispers subsided as all eyes fell on the group of students on the stage. There were nine of them. The tallest one had sandy brown hair. All the girls practically swooned. Standing next to him was a girl with wavy aquamarine hair. They seemed to be a couple. Near her was a tall girl with brown hair done up in a high ponytail and a shorter girl with short blue hair. Two younger girls stood next to them, one with short black hair, and the other with pink hair, looking like the miniature of the girl next to her. Said girl was a short blonde, with her hair done up in two buns, and the rest of it falling down in long strips to her ankles. Right beside her were two girls, one with long raven coloured hair down to about her knees, and the other with the same length blonde hair, a bit of it in a bright red bow in the back of her head.

  
  


McGonagall called up the first one. "Aino Minako."

  
  


Minako bounded up and placed the hat on her head.

  
  


*_hmmm. Interesting. You'll be hard to place. Oh, wait! What's this? The princess of Venus?! Well, I suppose I better put you in...*_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

  
  


McGonagall smiled and called up the next on her list. "Hino Rei!"

  
  


Rei stepped up just as Minako had done.

  
  


*_another princess, well then...*_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

  
  


And so it continued, all of the scouts landing in Gryffindor. Finally, it was Usagi's turn to put the hat on her head. She walked up to the stool slowly, and sat down. Tentatively, she placed the withered hat on her head, and listened for the voice she knew would come.

  
  


*_Well, well, well. Princess Serenity. I'm honoured. I trust you'll want to be in Gryffindor with your protectors?*_

  
  


*_if it's not too much trouble.*_

  
  


*_too much trouble?! For you, my Princess?! Nothing is too much. You'll face a lot of challenges, and Gryffindor will give you the best group of friends to help you overcome them. Be brave, Princess.*_ "GRYFFINDOR!"

  
  


Everyone went to sit at the Gryffindor table, and the other houses looked on in jealousy. Gryffindor got everyone. First Harry Potter, and now ALL on the exchange students! It just wasn't fair!

  
  


Usagi went to sit beside Hermione, with the others following her. Every female eye in the room was on Haruka. Minako snickered. Michiru giggled and took Haruka's hand, receiving a collective glare. They sat down and happily chatted away with the Gryffindors. Dumbledore stood up again.

  
  


"Now that our new arrivals have been sorted, let the feast begin!"

  
  


Usagi gasped in delight as mounds of food appeared before her. Before anyone could even blink, she was stuffing her face in a way only Usagi can. The Gryffindors watched dumbfounded as she packed it all away, but they're new acquaintances didn't even seem to notice. Hermione leaned in towards Rei.

  
  


"Does she always eat like this?"

  
  


Rei smiled at the blonde girl in front of her, but her smile disappeared when she realized just how much Usagi was eating. "Actually, no." she answered Hermione. Turning her attention to her best friend, Rei's face took on a concerned look. She started talking to Usagi in Japanese "Usagi-chan, are you ok? You're barely eating anything!"

  
  


Usagi looked up and answered in Japanese. "Well, you know, it's kinda weird being in one of the greatest schools of wizarding in the world, and it just happens to be run by my mother's most trusted advisor. Not to mention the fact that Potions is taught by her second most trusted, and the most feared wizard in the world is the same advisor who betrayed the moon kingdom thousands of years ago! And then there's Harry Potter..." she trailed off, not having to finish the sentence.

  
  


"I know what you mean," Rei answered. Soon, all of the senshi were talking to each other in quick Japanese, and everyone else at the table was left to do nothing but eat. After the main course was finished, Usagi got another pleasant surprise: dessert.

  
  


"YAY!!!!" she squealed. And again, everyone watched the slight girl eat. The senshi just shook their heads and went at their own dessert a bit slower. The rest of the Great Hall joined in a few second later. They would have to get used to these new people.

  
  


When everyone was finished their dinner, Dumbledore stood up for a third time. "Before you go off to bed, I have a few start of term announcements. Fist of all, I expect you to make sure our new students feel welcome. Secondly, the Forbidden Forest is strictly prohibited to all students. No one should be out of their houses after dark, and I advise you to all be careful. We also have some new Professors this year. for Defense Against the Dark Arts, i would like to intorduce Professor Meiou." Setsuna stood up and bowed in typical Japanese fashion. "and, we also have a new professor for Muggle Studies, Professor Chiba" Darien stood up and recieved a small cheer from the female side of the school, and said females received a glare from Usagi. "Now, prefects, please take you houses to the dorms."

  
  


Hermione stood up, her prefect's badge showing. "Gryffindors this way! Follow me!" She led them up the winding staircases and into Gryffindor tower. "Girl's, up the stairs to your left, boys, same on your right." The senshi started to move up the staircases, but Haruka was stopped by a hand on her arm.

  
  


"Excuse me," said the shorter girl. "But these are the _girl's_ dormitories."

  
  


The rest of the senshi burst out laughing, and Haruka smirked. "Well, that's a good thing, seeing as I'm a girl."

  
  


The girl just gaped. "W-what?!" The rest of the female population stopped dead in their tracks. The boys stopped too. While they were smiling due to their most recent competition _not_ being competition, the girls were scowling at their loss.

  
  


"There's no way." Angelina piped up.

  
  


"I don't believe it." Lavender Brown said stubbornly.

  
  


"Believe it." Michiru told them. While everyone else gaped, the girls went up the stairs to their dormitory. They looked at the names on the doors, and were finally rewarded when they saw all of their names printed on one door.

  
  


"That's odd," Ami said.

  
  


"What's odd, Ami-chan?" Minako asked, slightly worried.

  
  


"Well, all the other rooms have four people, yet here's our room, with nine of us."

  
  


"Who cares?" Makoto scolded. "Dumbledore probably just wants us to be able to guard Usagi at all times."

  
  


"I suppose you're right." Ami pushed open the door and saw the same thing in every other room, only more space, and more beds. The girls gasped when they entered the room. 

  
  


As soon as they passed through the door frame, the room changed. The plain wooden dressers became extravagant bureaus, seemingly the same wood as each of their wands. The beds changed from their normal four poster beds, into the same wood as their bureaus, with thin silk draped over the posts, each in a colour unique to the person sleeping in it. There were planetary signs on each bureau, and at the foot of each bed. The windows were full sized, with gold trimming. The moonlight shone through, lighting up the room in a soft silver glow. There was a letter sitting on Usagi's bed. She rushed over and opened the envelope.

  
  


_My Dear Princess Serenity,_

  
  


Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you'll find the room substantial for living in. Professor Snape wouldn't hear of you all being separated. He was very worried for your safety. So, here is the result. This is why we sent you to take the train. Setsuna and Mamoru wanted it to be a surprise. We made special care to leave plenty of space for all your companions. I hope you enjoy your year, my dear.

  
  


Sincerely,

  
  


Albus Dumbledore.

  
  


Usagi smiled and handed the letter off to the other girls to read. They smiled as well, each remembering how Dumbledore always spoiled her on the Moon Kingdom as well. They assumed that Snape just gave him more reason to.

  
  


"Hey, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "Where's Luna and Artemis?"

  
  


"Right here!" came a voice from beneath the window. Luna and Artemis emerged, with Diana in tow.

  
  


"Diana!" Chibi-Usa cried.

  
  


"Hello, Princess." she answered.

  
  


"So, what do we do now?" Rei asked. Usagi was about to answer, when a loud squawking was heard outside the window. They turned to see two ravens outside the window.

  
  


"Deimos! Phobos!" Rei cried, running to open the window. **AN- correct me if I'm wrong, but those _are_ their names, right?** Rei opened the window and her two birds flew in and landed on a perch beside the window.

  
  


"Wow. Dumbledore sure went through a lot of trouble." Makoto speculated. "It's a _really_ cool room!"

  
  


From across the room, a squeal issued from Minako. "Look at this! We have a mini-fridge! And a TV! Oh, and here's the stereo! Oh, hey, here's another letter."

  
  


_Dear Princesses,_

  
  


_If you are reading this letter, it means you've found the special additions to your rooms. Because we know you would like to be able to watch over Tokyo, Professor Snape and myself have taken the liberty of allowing muggle items to be used in your room ONLY. The television has satellite, as we are _sure_ that a news bulletin could appear on any channel. (It was Endymion's idea.) We hope that you will enjoy them._

  
  


_Sincerely,_

  
  


_Albus Dumbledore._

  
  


Minako's smile grew wider and wider as she got further into the letter. The girls just waited as she finished the letter and folded it up. She turned to them.

  
  


"There's some good news, and there's some bad news." The girls motioned for her to continue. "The bad news is, they only work in this room."

  
  


"And the good news?" Makoto asked after a moment of silence.

  
  


Minako's smile grew wide as she let out in an excited squeal, "We have satellite!"

  
  


The girls all screamed and rushed over the TV in front of them. They sat down in the small plush chairs set up and instantly they were deep into a TV show. Soon after, Usagi got bored, and went to find Hermione. She went to her dorm and tapped lightly on the door.

  
  


"Come in," came four different voices.

  
  


"Hey, Hermione." Usagi smiled as she came in. "You should come up to visit our room."

  
  


"Usagi, I have the exact same room right here," Hermione stated obviously. Usagi looked around, and realized that Hermione was sharing a room with all pure-blood witches.

  
  


"Two letter's Hermione. TV" Hermione's eyes grew wide, and a small smile appeared on her lips. "Two words: satellite, stereo." Hermione's smile grew to epic proportions. "So, come on!"

  
  


"Right, I guess it would be fun, I'll see you later, girls." she said to her roommates, and quickly sped off after Usagi. Usagi opened the door and Hermione stopped. All she saw was a normal room. "Usagi! You said you had a TV!"

  
  


Usagi smiled. "Just come in!" Hermione sighed and stepped through the door. Then she gasped. "I know, that's what we thought at first too," Usagi smiled upon seeing the girl's reaction.

  
  


"It's incredible. Dumbledore went through a lot of trouble!"

  
  


Ami looked up from the TV. "Hello, Hermione."

  
  


The rest of the girls chirped out their hellos as Hermione sat down to watch one of the few things she really missed when she came to Hogwarts. This was going to be a fun year. First a ball, and now a TV. Dumbledore was going WAY out of his way. Even Harry didn't get this kind of treatment.

  
  


Luna smiled as she watched Usagi chat happily to Hermione, occasionally slipping and reverting back to Japanese. Luna knew that it was impossible not to like the girl with a seemingly endless supply of faith reserved for all the people that everyone has given up on. Luna wouldn't have been surprised if she even felt sorry for Voldemort instead of angry. Because that's who Usagi was, and that's why everyone who could would fight for her until the bitter end. Even if everyone on earth lost all hope and faith, Usagi would have enough to share.

  
  


With those thought drifting about in her head, Luna fell asleep beside her future family.

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  


otay... there's chappa 2... hope you like it!!

  
  


REVIEWS PLEASE!!! even flames are welcome... cause I know I'm screwing this up... if you flame me, I will follow the example set by other authors and use them to burn my marshmallows to a crisp... seriously... thatz how I eat them... so... ya... the more flames, the easier to burn... not that I WANT flames... I'm juss sayin... the glass is half full, right?? (BTW- I'm a hopeless optimist...)

  
  


My sister lost us.... long story... juss thot you should know that you CAN get lost in the eaton's centre... cause my sis managed it... and if you don't know what the eaton's centre is... it's pretty mucha straight line of stores... a big mall... but a straight line... and she got lost... she lost us... and that really has nothing to do with this story, so I'm gonna shut up now, k??

  
  


Bunches o' luv,

¤~*Aredhel*~¤


	3. In the Beginning

Ok, I got a lot of positive feedback about chappa two, so here's chappa three!! YAY!!!

  
  
  


Oh, and I officially have a co-author!! My very first!! YAY!! Ok, everybody say, "We love you, Comet Moon!" I can't hear you!! "WE LOVE YOU COMET MOON!!!!!!" ok... very good... now, onto the fic!!

  
  
  


Uh... does anyone know how to say "queen" in japanese, cause, technically, in this fic, Usagi's the queen, and I don't think they'd call her "princess" if she's a queen... right??

  
  
  
  


And many thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys keep me going!!

  
  
  
  


Oh, and the story by Silver Moon Goddess that some of the ideas were from (I'm pretty sure they were only in the first chapter...) were from her story A Light in the Darkness...

  
  
  
  


And onto the fic!!

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Usagi woke up to the ringing of an alarm clock. It was the first day of classes, and she would _not_ be late this time! So she groggily got out of bed after much persistence from her friends. She pulled on her uniform and stared at herself in the mirror.

  
  
  


"If I wasn't so used to uniforms from Japan, I might be upset that I have to wear this," she said to herself. "No style at all."

  
  
  


"Come on, Meatball-head! We're gonna be late!" Chibi-Usa cried at her future mother. "Hurry up, baka!"

  
  
  


"Shut up, Chibi-Usa!" Usagi cried and launched herself at the younger version of herself, tickling her mercilessly. The two fell to the floor giggling helplessly. Despite common opinion, they did have a lot of fun together, and they loved each other very much.

  
  
  


"Hime! Get up! It's time to go!" came Michiru's voice from across the room. Usagi got up and held out a hand to Chibi-Usa. They walked off together towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Usagi walked slowly into the potions classroom. She was scared, that much was certain. For all she knew there could be dead bodies in that classroom! Why they chose to have any class in the dungeons was beyond her. But, with the company of her friends, she walked slowly into Snape's classroom.

  
  
  


She was quite surprised when she found it empty except for them. Even Snape wasn't there yet. Usagi was early.

  
  
  


"I'm early!" Usagi squealed. "I'm actually early!" While Hermione could only guess that this wasn't the norm for her, the rest of the girls laughed at their leader's antics.

  
  
  


"Way to go, Hime!" Rei said jokingly. "There's a first time for everything!"

  
  
  


The girls continued to joke as the classroom filled up with the rest of the students, and eventually, Snape.

  
  
  


"Shut up and sit down," was his greeting. Usagi frowned. "For this year you will be split up into groups and you will stay there. I want you to sit with your groups when your name is called."

  
  
  


Snape went into splitting up the class, which took up most of the class, much to the pleasure of the Gryffindors. Usagi ended up with Draco and Rei, and Ami, Minako and Ron made up another group. Harry was stuck with Pansy, but lucked out by getting Makoto in his group. Hermione was hard done by, and got stuck with both Crabbe and Goyle. Usagi grumbled the whole time about being stuck with Draco Malfoy, but was quite pleased about being with Rei.

  
  
  


After the groups were split up, the usual drone of Potions begun. Halfway through the class, all the inners had a tough time to keep from laughing out loud. Because every chance he got, Malfoy was hitting on Usagi. To make it even funnier, he received a death-glare from Harry every time. It seemed both were after the bubbly blonde bunny.

  
  
  


"They'll get a shock when they find out she's engaged," Minako whispered to Ami, ready to burst any second. Ami was meanwhile holding her gut, which was sore from the strain of withholding her laughter. She simply nodded, and turned back to the potion they were working on. Ron seemed oblivious to the conversation around him, and kept mumbling about it not doing any good, that Snape would find something, _anything_ wrong with it. However, he'd never been in school with Ami before.

  
  
  


Ami was working furiously at the potion. Ron was inwardly amazed that she could do so well. What he didn't know, was that she had excelled at chemistry, along with every other class at her muggle school. And Potions was just like chemistry. Ami read and re-read every direction, knowing that one slipup could cost them a lot of points. But, that dreaded slipup never came, and the chemistry inclined girl found it becoming increasingly simpler by the minute.

  
  
  


Makoto's group was doing much the same. Potions was just like cooking, and that was something the tall girl was exceptionally good at. She chopped swiftly at the ingredients, never making a mistake in size. It was natural for her, and Harry was compelled to just sit by and watch her work. Pansy was sulking that she got stuck with two Gryffindors, and she was especially irked that one of them was a mud-blood. But, she had to admit; Makoto knew what she was doing.

  
  
  


Her hands moved in a blur around the cauldron. Even Snape seemed impressed, but he quickly hid it. He was now upset that he provided Harry Potter with the perfect group-mate. He should have remembered the temperament of Jupiter's princess. But sulking wouldn't do any help. He had already said they would stay with their groups.

  
  
  


Usagi was faring not so well. This was too much like cooking, and she was never good at that. She was good at disposing of the results of the cooking afterward, but not at the cooking itself. Draco was getting very annoyed with her, despite the attraction, and Rei was getting annoyed with him. Draco would constantly take her ingredients before she had even done anything, refusing to let her screw up his potion. Usagi more or less watched as Rei and Draco made the potion, occasionally helping out. Rei would often steel the ingredients right back from Malfoy and give them back to Usagi, smiling encouragingly at her leader. After a few lost ingredients, Usagi had it down, and was able to chop and pour with ease. In her experience with school, this was far too easy, and she was just waiting for something around their cauldron to blow up. But, the awaited explosion never came, and by the end of the class, they had a fairly decent potion.

  
  
  


Snape went around evaluating the class. His first stop was Usagi, Draco, and Rei's potion, so that he wouldn't have to compare them to Makoto. He had thought this out. If he pretended that this was all he had expected of them, then he could give them full marks and not have to worry. But why did he care? He always played favorites. But this was different. He didn't want his princess to think less of him. Damn bunny. The class wouldn't notice though, Draco was in the group, and it was common knowledge that Snape heavily favored the young Malfoy.

  
  
  


"Very good job, Mr. Malfoy." Snape oozed. To the shock of everyone present, he continued. "And you as well, Ms. Tsukino, Ms. Hino. Excellent work. Top marks. Five points to both house." Harry's jaw dropped. Had Snape just _given_ points to Gryffindor? What was it about this girl?

  
  
  


"Hmm. Well, I suppose that's fairly good work, Ms. Kino. And, yes, I do credit it all to you. Five points from Gryffindor, seeing as all Mr. Potter did was watch his group-mate." Makoto scowled, and Draco smirked at his rival. Nothing he did was good enough for Snape, and it always ended up with lost points.

  
  
  


Finally, Snape came to Ami's potion. He was amazed that such a scientifically based mind could grasp magic so easily. Although, this wasn't quite magic, and was, as he had said before, a science. She'd have a hard time with the rest of it, seeing as her mind was so scientifically based. Secretly, Snape was worried about this small girl. She had been like a daughter to him on the Moon Kingdom, they all had, and he hated to see her lost and confused. And without the knowledge of what she was doing, Ami Mizuno was destined to become very much lost.

  
  
  


"Good enough, I suppose, Mizuno." Snape dismissed the class, and waited for the day to end.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Charms was next on the schedule, taught by Professor Flitwick. They were learning simple, fun, and somewhat pointless charms until they got back into the swing of school life. Today, they were making rainbows.

  
  
  


Much to her surprise and delight, Usagi found that it was quite simple. Her first few tries came out not quite right, some being cut off after yellow, and some appearing to be out of a black and white movie, with only varying shades of grey. But after her preliminary attempts, Usagi managed to focus her energy just right, and created a shimmering, full-colour rainbow across the room. Professor Flitwick was noticeably pleased, not to mention surprised, as not even Hermione had managed yet.

  
  
  


The scouts weren't so much surprised as happy for their leader. She had struggled a fair amount in previous school years, and they found that magic was certainly her strong point in life. They could only guess that their former princess was starting to show.

  
  
  


While the rest of the girls were focused on Usagi's triumphs, Ami secretly thanked the Gods. Because if they were looking at Usagi, they wouldn't see her. Turmoil engulfed the soldier of Mercury, who for once found herself unable to complete the task set before her. As much as she tried, her energy flow was disrupted, and the rainbow was scarred. She did get it eventually, but found herself constantly doubting her ability with magic.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Divinations was the next class, and the girls found themselves deprived of Hermione's company. As they came into the class, they were met with little light, and an almost eerie feeling. Harry sighed loudly as he entered the class, wondering how he was going to die this year. They all sat down, Minako and Ami with Ron and Harry, and the rest of the girls at another table. Just as the last students entered the room, Professor Trelawney swept in.

  
  
  


"Welcome, class." she said slowly. She looked sadly at Harry. "Some of you might not like what you will see in this class, but the signs do not lie. And I am afraid to say that what you see will come true, if you are reading the signs properly." Harry sagged in his seat. *_Oh great. Another year of death premonition. Whoop-dee-doo._*

  
  
  


"The first thing you will be learning this year is fire reading. It is a skill that few possess, and only the most learned can perform it. I doubt there are any of you who will be able to achieve accurate predictions from the fire. The most famous Fire Reader was none other than the Princess of Mars, during the time of the Silver Millennium. Even if you practice all your lives, you will never become as great as she." Harry noticed the girls looking pointedly at Rei, who blushed slightly at the silent praise.

  
  
  


"Are there any questions? I assure you, if you don't think you can do it, you should leave now. Once you have lost faith in yourself, the predictions will fade, and your inner eye will close." Parvati's hand shot up. "Yes, my dear? You are not already doubting yourself, I hope?"

  
  
  


"No, professor. I was just wondering, could we have a demonstration?" she asked eagerly.

  
  
  


"Of course my darling." Trelawney smiled sweetly, and sat in front of the lit fire. She proceeded to hold her hands up to the fire as if warming them. She moaned a bit, and mumbled something that sounded like an eerie chant. As the others watched, her eyes closed and she swayed back and forth. As her 'demonstration' was reaching its climax, a single cough broke the silence that had befallen the room. All eyes turned to the source of the cough: Rei. Trelawney's eyes snapped open, and she glared at the raven-haired girl.

  
  
  


"Is there a problem, Ms. Hino." Parvati and Lavender were glaring daggers at her, but Rei glared back defiantly.

  
  
  


"Yes." she said simply.

  
  
  


"And what might it be," Trelawney asked, quickly losing patience.

  
  
  


"Your technique." Rei answered smoothly.

  
  
  


As Parvati and Lavender gaped openly, Trelawney glided towards Rei. "My dear," she said with a forced sweetness. "While I understand how intimidating it is to watch someone do a fire reading, I do not agree with your ways of expressing your insecurities. One cannot say that my technique doesn't work when they haven't tried any for themselves."

  
  
  


"But I have," Rei answered.

  
  
  


Trelawney jolted. "My dear. One so young cannot _possibly_ have been able to receive accurate readings from the fire. You must be joking. I have perfected this art over many years. You have only just started divination this year. How could you know better than I?"

  
  
  


Parvati and Lavender nodded in agreement, as the scouts watched in fascination to Rei's defiance. Harry and Ron were sniggering behind their hands, very much liking this new girl.

  
  
  


Rei's eyes danced with mirth as she stared at her professor. "Well, you see professor, before I came here, I was a priestess at a temple. I've been doing fire readings for many years now, and I have yet to come across a prediction of mine that isn't accurate. I also have dreams sometimes of coming danger, but that's a completely different matter."

  
  
  


Trelawney faulted, but quickly regained her composure. "Well then, Ms. Hino, perhaps you'd like to give us a demonstration?" Trelawney oozed.

  
  
  


Rei got up and strode purposefully towards the fire. She sat down on her knees and began the familiar ritual. Her hands moved in the traditional ways as she concentrated on her task. The scouts waited with baited breath, not wanting Rei to be embarrassed. Harry and Ron were quite interested in the raven-haired girl who had already grated Trelawney. And Lavender and Parvati were glaring at her, secretly hoping she would fail.

  
  
  


Suddenly Rei flew back, and gasped for breath. Her eyes opened and searched the room frantically for a sign of what she had seen. Her gaze rested on Harry.

  
  
  


"You're in danger, Harry Potter," she whispered, and then passed out.

  
  
  


"REI!" Usagi cried as she rushed toward her fallen friend, the rest of the scouts in tow. Lavender and Parvati gaped openly. Trelawney looked more surprised at the fact that she had actually had a real premonition than anything else. Harry just exchanged a look with Ron. *_And she seemed so un-like Trelawney_*.

  
  
  


Makoto picked up the limp figure of Rei and made to leave the room. Trelawney blocked her path.

  
  
  


"My dear, we must examine her further. Her inner-eye is very advanced for one so young. She should stay here where I can keep an eye on her."

  
  
  


"She should go to the hospital wing," Makoto ground out. "And I assure you, professor, you _don't_ want to get in my way."

  
  
  


Harry and Ron looked with interest at the tall girl. She had muscles, that was for sure, with the way she carried the other girl as if she weighed nothing at all. There were no doubts that if Trelawney didn't back off, Makoto wouldn't hesitate to _make_ her back off.

  
  
  


Trelawney stepped gracefully aside and moved over to Harry instead, letting Makoto pass through the door with her friend. The rest of the girls stayed behind, trusting the tall brunette completely. Trelawney looked over the rest of the group.

  
  
  


"It is very unusual for one your age to receive accurate premonitions from the fire. But, I assure you, accurate it was, for I too have seen Mr. Potter's plight. Mr. Potter, I am afraid that it was an omen of death!"

  
  
  


Harry groaned.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


The rest of the day went on Rei-less. Madame Pomphrey had locked her in the hospital wing, despite her loud objections. The next class was Transfiguration and then the day was done. They were transfiguring wax into wood, a supposedly easy task to get the year started.

  
  
  


Much to Usagi's delight, she had as much triumph in this class as she had in Charms. Much to Ami's dismay, the same could not be said for her. The farther they got into the day, the more Usagi realized her strengths, and the more Ami realized hers. And those strengths weren't magic. Ami almost wished she could go back to her regular school, where she excelled and had every chance for a bright future. But she knew that would never happen. And she would rather fail than leave her Queen. She would just have to figure this out.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


The day went well for Chibi-Usa and Hotaru. Their first class was flying, and Chibi-Usa found she had a certain knack for it. Madame Hooch told her she had perfect form, and that her technique was quite amazing. Chibi-Usa had practically glowed under the praise.

  
  
  


Hotaru found out that Defense Against the Dark Arts was her specialty, though some accused her of being favored by Professor Meiou. Hotaru had pouted a bit at this, but hadn't thought much of it.

  
  
  


Their next class was Care of Magical Creatures. The mystical animals Hagrid had shown them took an instant shine to Chibi-Usa. Hotaru guessed that it was due to her purity, and Chibi-Usa had only blushed under the praise of her best friend and fellow scout. Hagrid was most pleased by the small girl, and took to her as quickly as the animals did.

  
  
  


The last class of the day was Herbology, and both the girls had frowned slightly. They hated gardening. Then they saw the plants, and almost giggled with delight. Every sort of plant you could ever imagine was here. There were beautiful flowers, ugly weeds, and even some that were unclassifiable, odd as they were. 

  
  
  


At the end of the day, they were both exhausted, but happy.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Haruka and Michiru were having an ok day. They had already lost ten points for Gryffindor because Haruka had decided she didn't particularly like Marcus Flint. The girls still thought she was a guy, and the Gryffindors didn't tell them, finding it more amusing to watch the Slytherin girls hit on her. The word had spread to all the other houses, but due to general dislike for the house, the Slytherins had been left out of the gossip loop.

  
  
  


Flint had made the mistake of insulting Michiru, and Haruka had stood up for her girlfriend. Needless to say, Flint would never again make the mistake of insulting Michiru. He was sent to the hospital wing with a black eye and a broken wrist, but seeing as it was transfiguration class, McGonagall was lenient towards Haruka.

  
  
  


Potions had come next, and the two girls were quite amused by the way Snape played favorites. Even more amusing was that he was favoring _them_, much to the surprise of all the other students. Snape hated Gryffindors.

  
  
  


The girls had then gone to History of Magic, and then they had a spare, much to their delight. They spent the spare in Setsuna's and Mamoru's classes, helping out and discussing some things.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Ami was not feeling well. She wasn't sick, but her seeming lack of ability was starting to get to her. She had credited it the first day to first-day-jitters, but this went beyond the first day. She had spent two weeks here, and while the others were having little difficulty with magic, Ami was having problems. She was doing fine with subjects such as Potions and History of Magic, but anything with real magic was a loss to her. In a last attempt, she went to someone she never thought she would ever have to ask for help. Afraid that the others would ridicule her, Ami was only comfortable asking the most loyal of friends: Usagi.

  
  
  


"Umm, Usagi?" Ami asked tentatively. The girl in front of her turned to look at her.

  
  
  


"What's up, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked, completely forgetting her video game upon seeing the look on Ami's face.

  
  
  


Ami took a deep breath, and forced out the words. "I need your help with the school work."

  
  
  


Usagi blinked. "You need _my_ help? But, Ami-chan, you're the smart one. How could _I_ help _you_?"

  
  
  


"Usagi, how can you _not_ notice how great you're doing? But me, I've been having problems. My magical energy seems to be blocked by something. As much as I try, I can't seem to get it right. And, well, I'm afraid to go to the others. You have to promise not to tell them," Ami pleaded with the girl in front of her.

  
  
  


Usagi nodded. "I've never had to tutor someone before, but, I guess I can give it a shot," she answered slowly. "But first, we have to figure out what the problem is."

  
  
  


The two girls picked up their books and went off to the library.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Rei looked up as Harry approached her. She had never found out what happened in the Divination class after she fainted two weeks ago, but she imagined that Harry was a bit nervous. He had seemed to avoid her sometimes, but others he seemed completely fine. It was odd, but Rei didn't want to push it and start the conversation. Harry needed to think about it.

  
  
  


"Hey," he said as he reached her.

  
  
  


"Hi," Rei answered slowly. And uncomfortable silence fell between them, and neither knew what to say. "I'm sorry," Rei finally said. "I guess it kind of frightened you, with what I said in divination."

  
  
  


"Well, Trelawney's been predicting my death for two years now, so I'm used to it coming from her. But you seemed to be actually predicting something. So, yeah, it scared me. But I want to know what you saw."

  
  
  


Rei shook her head. "No you don't."

  
  
  


"So it was that bad? I guess I really am doomed to death predictions." Harry sighed.

  
  
  


"Death? Who said anything about death?" Rei asked, surprised.

  
  
  


"But you said-"

  
  
  


"I said you were in danger, Harry, I never said you were going to die." Rei told him matter-of-factly. "There's a huge difference."

  
  
  


Harry seemed to relax. "So, what's it like being a priestess?" he asked in an attempt to change the subject.

  
  
  


"I love it. Grandpa's a bit eccentric, and I'm always afraid he might hurt himself, but other than that, it's pretty good. And the fire readings are great for helping us all out."

  
  
  


"With what?" Harry asked curiously.

  
  
  


"Oh, nothing much," Rei answered quickly. "Just temple stuff. We do a lot of different things. Love fortunes, charms, and the like. It's great there, and the cherry trees are just gorgeous in the spring," Rei's eyes took on a far away look as she thought about her home.

  
  
  


"Sounds like you miss the place," Harry answered.

  
  
  


"Yeah, I really do," Rei said. "But I'm having a great time here, although that Trelawney seems to be nothing more than a big fat phony."

  
  
  


Harry smiled. "Yeah, I guess she is. Actually, I saw her have a real prediction once. It was creepy. She went into a sort of trance and just started spewing out words in an eerie voice. Not one of my better experiences, but at least she didn't say I was going to die."

  
  
  


Rei giggled slightly. "Hmmm, I guess so. So is that why Hermione doesn't take divination?"

  
  
  


"Pretty much. She does Arithmacy instead."

  
  
  


"Arithmacy, huh? Maybe Ami would like that class," Rei mused. "So, what's home life like for you, Harry?" she asked.

  
  
  


"This is my home," Harry answered sadly. "I live with my aunt and her family. They hate me, just because I'm magic. I was sent to live with them after my parents were killed, and now every summer is a living hell."

  
  
  


"It's all _his_ fault." Rei grumbled. "He killed everybody, and now you have to live with those horrible people."

  
  
  


"I know. If my parents were still alive, I could have been living with them and we would have been happy."

  
  
  


"Huh?" Rei asked, coming out of her reverie. "Oh, right. He killed your parents. Right." she said hurriedly. "Um… I have to go. Nice talking to you Harry." Rei got up to leave.

  
  
  


"Rei!" Harry called after her. She stopped and turned around to face him.

  
  
  


"Do you have a date for the ball?" he asked slowly.

  
  
  


Rei smiled. "Is that an invitation?"

  
  
  


"Maybe."

  
  
  


"Well then, maybe I don't have anyone to go with."

  
  
  


Harry smiled. "So, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

  
  
  


"Yes, I think I would," Rei answered, and walked off towards her dorm.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


"Hermione!" Ron called. "Hey, slow down!"

  
  
  


Hermione stopped and waited for her friend to catch up. "What's up, Ron?"

  
  
  


"What? Do I need a reason to want to hang out with my best friend?" Ron asked, feigning ignorance.

  
  
  


Hermione laughed. "Alright, Ron. But I'm warning you now, I'm off to the library."

  
  
  


"Ah yes, the library. Where else would Hermione spend her free time?"

  
  
  


"Shut up, Ron," Hermione joked as they walked down the corridor. Suddenly, Ron stopped. Hermione looked at him oddly. "What?"

  
  
  


"Shh," he told her. "Do you hear that?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione listened and could hear faint voices. _Familiar_ faint voices. The cats. If she didn't warn them somehow that Ron was walking slowly towards them, then he would find out they could talk, and that would bring about a long series of questions.

  
  
  


Just as they were about to round the corner to where Ron was sure the voices were coming from, Hermione 'accidentally' tripped and fell into plain sight of anyone around the corner. Ron jumped out and stopped when all he could see were three cats, the ones he knew belonged to the new girls.

  
  
  


"Well, I guess I was just hearing things," he said. "But I could have swore there were voices, and they didn't sound like anyone in this school." Ron mused. "And the cat's couldn't have been talking. But how did they get all the way out here?" he asked himself.

  
  
  


"Well, we had better take them back to the common room," Hermione suggested quickly, looking apologetically at Luna. The black cat just nodded slightly in understanding. Ron picked up Artemis and Diana, and Hermione followed behind with Luna.

  
  
  


As they walked along in silence, Luna started to feel a familiar presence. *_Could it be?*_ As they reached the Gryffindor common room Luna jumped hurriedly out of Hermione's hand and rushed upstairs to the scouts' dorm.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


"Well there's you're problem, Ami-chan!" Usagi exclaimed happily. "It says here in the history books that the Royal family of Mercury had more scientifically based minds and weren't as inclined to magic as the other families were."

  
  
  


"What?" Ami asked. Usagi handed over the book and Ami read it aloud. "With the help of the Moon family, the Mercurians were able to adjust their mind frame to a more magical sense, while the Mercurians helped to establish the society of the Silver Millennium, mixing science with magic." Ami looked up. "Well, I suppose that explains it. I've done well in our old school because there was almost always a scientific base, but the energy flow of magic is beyond my current mind frame. Usagi-chan, you're a genius!" Ami threw her arms around her leader. "But I still need your help understanding the magical energy, because without it, I'm afraid I'll fail horribly at this."

  
  
  


Usagi smiled brightly. "Well then, let the tutoring begin! But, you have to help me with all this science junk too, Ami-chan, ok?"

  
  
  


"Ok," Ami smiled, and the girls began studying.

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Haruka and Michiru were in deep conversation with Setsuna.

  
  
  


"Do you think he'll attack?" Haruka asked.

  
  
  


"He doesn't usually make a move this early in the year, but the ball would definitely be a good time to cause chaos." Setsuna answered.

  
  
  


"But would he really attack with Dumbledore right there?" Michiru asked. "He was always afraid of him."

  
  
  


"That's true," Setsuna replied. "But if word has reached him about Serenity being here, who knows what Voldemort will do. And with Harry Potter here as well," Setsuna let her voice trail off, not finishing the sentence.

  
  
  


"And Lucious Malfoy is here as well. He's one of Voldemort's greatest supporters, although all those idiots in the Ministry of Magic refuse to believe so."

  
  
  


"But it's funny seeing young Draco," Michiru giggled. "He's obviously taken to Usagi, but he thinks he's bad. If he only knew the true nature of his plight, he might not be so rude."

  
  
  


"Yes, I know. But our biggest concern now is making sure that everyone is kept safe. You haven't forgotten the prophecy."

  
  
  


"Of course we haven't. It just seems like so long ago it was born. If Harry only knew why Voldemort is so intent on killing him. He might not be so happy about, nor held in such high places by his peers, but at least he'd have a better understanding of the situation."

  
  
  


"He wouldn't believe us if we told him."

  
  
  


"No, and neither would I if I didn't know for myself. It's too horrible to believe that anyone, even Voldemort, could do that to-"

  
  
  


"But he can. And he will if he gets the chance. We cannot allow the prophecy to fail. Voldemort was always driven by power, and he'll stop at nothing to get it, even if it means killing Harry."

  
  
  


"I know."

  
  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


Luna and Artemis padded silently along the corridor, following Hermione. She had met up a few minutes ago with Ginny Weasley, and the cats were on edge. As they padded along, they were more and more sure of what they were sensing. The girls took a turn into the library and went into the section on history. Apparently, the History of Magic teacher had chosen this year to teach about the Silver Millennium, to all classes. Hermione was helping Ginny with her research for a project due next week.

  
  
  


As the cats entered the library, they made sure not to be seen by anyone, as they would surely be kicked out of the library. They walked slowly to Hermione and Ginny's table, and stayed out of sight, observing the pair.

  
  
  


"It's got to be them," Luna whispered.

  
  
  


"I know, Luna, but how do we tell them?"

  
  
  


"With our mouths, Artemis. They're too important to leave alone! This explains why Hermione is so good at magic, and why Ginny was the one to open the Chamber. He was trying to corrupt her! Of course, he should have known it was useless, one cannot simply corrupt-"

  
  
  


"The Senshi of Sol," came Hermione's voice "were the two protectors of the complete solar system, rather than the Princess or the outer rim. While most planets' royal families had only one daughter, and thus one Senshi, the first Queen of sol gave birth to Twins, thus creating guardians of the solar system. The power of the day-star was too great, equal to the Moon Royal line, but without the Ginzuishou to control, so it was split unto two lines. The first-born was given the title Sailor Sol and made heir to the throne. While the second became Sailor Sun and her line became the knight and ambassador of the Sol kingdom and Moon. Alone, there powers were equal of the other Sailors. But they could combine their powers to create attacks only equal to the legendary Sailor Moon, the Soldier of Mystery. Thus they were given the task of maintaining the balance of the planets themselves."

  
  


Ginny's voice floated too the shell shocked pair as they tried to come to grips at what they were saying.

  
  


"You know Hermione. That sounds awfully familier."

  
  


~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

  
  
  


end part three...


End file.
